


Sarah vs. Santa Claus

by Principia



Series: Sarah [7]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: AU, Chuck AU, F/M, Gen, Rule 63, Season/Series 02 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Principia/pseuds/Principia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pic from Desert-Sky.net.</p></blockquote>





	Sarah vs. Santa Claus

**Sarah Vs. Santa Claus**

_Chuck's phone rings._

**Chuck:**  Hi, Sarah. Where are you?

**Sarah:**  DVDs. I'm in the romantic comedy section, although, for irony's sake, I suppose I should probably be in hostage thrillers.

**Chuck:**  *stops short* You guys actually have an entire section just for hostage thrillers?

**Sarah:** Doubling down on the irony: no, we don't.

**Chuck:** *snickers* So, uh, Nadine's letting everyone call their loved ones. That was pretty smart to call me, even if we are in the same building. Protect our cover.

**Sarah:**  Yeah, well, you _are_ my boyfriend. Sort of.

**Chuck:**  So, does that mean your offer still stands for Christmas?

**Sarah:** *cheered* See, I knew your heart could grow 3 sizes too big. *turns serious again* I actually, um... I have something for you. I was gonna give it to you tomorrow, but considering the circumstances, I kind of want to give it to you today.

**Chuck:**  Sarah, we're gonna get out of here. We'll be fine, I... promise.

_Sarah pulls a velvet bag out of her pocket, and removes the object from inside._

**Chuck:** *uncertain* Wow. It's... a watch?

**Sarah:**  *makes a face* It's good luck. It was my dad's. My mom gave it to him when they got married.

_Sarah turns the watch over and shows him the engraved back._

**_For my Cracker Jack, Love -- Emma_ **

**Sarah:** See?

_Sarah's voice goes a little unsteady as she fastens the watch around Chuck's wrist._

**Sarah:** Mom called him Cracker Jack, 'cause he was always full of surprises.

**Chuck:**  Oh, Sarah, I can't take this. This is something real, something that you should give to a real boyfriend.

**Sarah:**  *soft, suddenly very certain* I know.

**Nadine:**  *hollering* Sarah!

**Sarah:**  *artificially bright* Duty calls!

**Author's Note:**

> Pic from Desert-Sky.net.


End file.
